Man's Best Friend
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt's boyfriend is a bit unusual... This is a series that I wrote originally for the prompt 'shapeshifter'. It kind of grew, and became a series. It will extend to answer all sorts of questions that I have left open, and eventually become a story. If you have any prompts for this series, please let me know ;) Kurt H. Sebastian S.
1. Man's Best Friend

**A/N:** _Blaine drops in on Kurt unexpectedly in an attempt to get Kurt to take him back, and finds Kurt cuddling with a new friend._

Kurt ran his hand down the back of the beautiful Rhodesian, whose head rested in his lap, inquisitive green eyes staring up at him, silently offering Kurt strength. The act of smoothing down the animal's striking red fur soothed Kurt's frazzled nerves. Kurt smiled weakly, wishing that his surprise guest would just get the hint and go away.

Blaine paced the rustic throw rug in front of the couch, trying to find any way to make Kurt listen to reason. He wanted to sit beside Kurt, put his arms around him, remind him of all the intimacy they had, but the obtrusive ridgeback took up the entire couch. Blaine made no move to approach the dog. Every time he came within touching distance of Kurt, the beast turned its full attention on him and growled low, threatening Blaine with a curl of its lip and a show of white teeth. Something about the dog unnerved Blaine.

Its expressive eyes looked almost human.

Blaine had never seen a dog with emerald green eyes.

Blaine watched Kurt pet the dog, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"When did you get a dog, anyway?" he asked, wary of the way the animal kept one eye on him at all times.

"He was a present from a friend." Kurt placed a kiss to the dog's muzzle.

Blaine nodded slowly, his expression changing as he thought he finally understood.

"Boyfriend, you mean," Blaine said, his voice rising in volume, becoming more accusatory. "You have a new boyfriend! That's why you won't get back together with me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and squeezed them shut, pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. The dog brought its head up to Kurt's chest, resting against him and licking beneath his chin.

"That's not the reason," Kurt said in exasperation. "I broke up with you because you cheated on me. I'm not getting back together with you because you haven't shown me a single thing that proves you've changed."

Kurt sighed, trying hard not to lose his patience.

"We're just…too different now, Blaine. I've moved on. You should, too."

"I don't believe this." Blaine threw his peacoat on, grumbling as he did up the buttons. "I came all the way out here, Kurt…I followed you _again_, and for what? I should have gone to California with Sam…" Blaine continued to mutter as he threw his scarf around his neck, not bothering to tuck the ends into the collar of his coat.

Blaine fixed Kurt with a wounded glare.

"Good-by, Kurt," he spat out, his voice wavering. "Have fun with your _dog_!"

Kurt let his head drop backwards, leaning against the frame of the couch as he heard Blaine stomp out the door.

"I will," Kurt called after him, listening to him slide the loft door shut and his footsteps disappear down the hall.

He felt the large dog finally move and smiled.

"I can't believe it," Kurt groaned. "That's the fifteenth time this month."

"Well," a deep, velvety voice murmured, "let's hope he's gone for good this time."

Kurt turned his head toward the sound, watching as the last of the Rhosdesian Ridgeback's silky auburn coat dissolved into Sebastian's perfect, pale skin. Sebastian's grin didn't fade when he captured Kurt's lips, sucking on his plush lower lip, making him moan in anticipation of where else that mouth might want to kiss and suck.

"So," a delightfully naked Sebastian growled, pulling Kurt down on the couch beneath him, "where were we?"


	2. Once You Go Ridgeback

**A/N:** _Okay, a bit of an explanation and an apology. Anon asked for an April Fools Day fic that would include a kink or just something I wouldn't normally write. So, here's a part 2 to Man's Best Friend (the shapeshifter AU). Warnings - oral sex with a dog (dog on human, not human on dog). Sebastian as a dog goes down on Kurt. There I said it…_

Kurt spent an extra half-hour beneath the shower spray, hoping that his boyfriend would snap out of his funk and join him, but after his fingertips had wrinkled beyond belief Kurt finally gave up, turning off the water and stepping out of the oppressive steam into the cool air. He tried to towel off quickly before all the heat dissipated, frowning when he remembered that he had left his clothes in the bedroom – another lure he dangled in front of Sebastian's nose. But from the sound of high-pitched whining, Kurt knew that Sebastian was right where Kurt had left him – lying forlornly on the bedroom floor.

Sebastian hadn't said anything about what was bothering him when he got home. He grumbled and spat curses, even sniffled once or twice. He tossed off his clothes, shifted into his dog form, and hopped onto the couch, looking for attention from Kurt.

Kurt petted and nuzzled and cuddled the large Rhodesian, but nothing seemed to help. He decided to jump into a shower in an attempt to get Sebastian to transform back so they could have comfort sex, but that didn't work at all.

"Come on, Bas," Kurt said, kneeling down in front of the dog to scratch its neck. "Change back and we can go to the movies or dancing or anything you want."

The dog simply laid his head back down on his front two paws and looked up at Kurt with expressive green eyes.

"Or don't change," Kurt offered, "and we can go to the park. We'll play ball. You can chase squirrels and children. It'll be fun."

If a dog could roll his eyes, Sebastian definitely did.

"Ugh," Kurt exclaimed, standing back up and looking down his own naked body to consider the dog lying at his feet. Kurt had to come to terms with the fact that maybe there just wasn't a quick fix to Sebastian's problem.

"I wish you'd just tell me what I could do to help," Kurt murmured.

The dog's eyes followed Kurt, tilting his head to the side as if thinking about what Kurt had just said. The dog stood, eyes fixed on Kurt's gaze, then he quickly nuzzled Kurt between the legs with his muzzle, stepping back with questioning eyes. Kurt considered the gesture, and smiled.

"Of course, Bas," Kurt said. "If you change, we can have sex."

The dog shook his head and repeated the motion, nuzzling between Kurt's legs.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the dog who stared back with hopeful green eyes. When Kurt still didn't seem to understand what the Rhodesian wanted, the dog repeated the motion one more time, this time pushing Kurt forward until he stepped backward, the backs of his knees connecting with the mattress.

All the tumblers clicked, and Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

"Uh-uh," Kurt said. "Nope. No, we are not doing that."

Sebastian had talked to Kurt a few times about being sexually intimate while he was in his dog form. Nothing too strange. He had this fantasy of going down on Kurt while he was the Rhodesian. He had confessed that once or twice while Kurt slept Sebastian had shifted and tasted Kurt, and his heightened canine senses had craved more ever since.

It just seemed so dirty to Kurt. Not physically dirty. Sebastian was the most immaculate dog Kurt had ever seen, last of a bloodline of royalty who were able to transform into dogs at will. And Kurt had to admit, as a dog Sebastian was beautiful – strong and tall, and so regal. But it just felt immoral, being sexual with an animal, even though inside the body of the dog was the soul of his boyfriend.

Sebastian nuzzled him again, this time pushing forward until Kurt sat on the bed. Then he put his head on Kurt's leg, looking up at him with round, sad eyes, whining pitifully. Kurt bit his lip.

"Sebastian," he groaned. "Do I have to?"

The dog yipped once in response, hopping up onto the bed, and circling the mattress excitedly while Kurt made his way to the head of the bed and lay down.

"Just…watch those teeth," Kurt muttered, doing his best to get comfortable with the idea that he was going to let a dog go down on him. The Rhodesian stopped for a moment to lick Kurt's face, running his tongue over his cheek, his jawline, and his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kurt said, pushing the dog away, "let's…just get this over with."

The dog settled himself by Kurt's side with his head resting on Kurt's stomach. Kurt could feel the dog's hot breath over his flaccid cock, and sighed, trying to relax, closing his eyes and imaging his gorgeous boyfriend laying beside him. Kurt felt the first touch of the Rhodesian's tongue flicking over the head of his cock and jumped. It was different, rough and hot and a little dry. Kurt tried to relax into it, tried to focus on just the feeling of a tongue lapping at his cock and not focusing on the fact that the tongue belonged to a dog. After two dozen or so lazy licks, Kurt still wasn't even half-hard and he could hear the Rhodesian growl.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian," Kurt groaned. "This is just a little strange, that's all."

The dog stood up and readjusted, settling between Kurt's legs. He nosed behind one of Kurt's knees, and then the other, until Kurt's legs were bent with his feet flat on the mattress. Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. Boyfriend or not, he was still taking orders from a dog.

"Alright, Bas," Kurt said, peeking down at the dog that looked back expectantly at him. "What now?"

The ridgeback licked with his broad, flat tongue from between the crack of Kurt's ass, over his balls, up his cock – all power and little finesse, but it didn't matter. That tongue, wide and long, seemed to be in three places at once, and Kurt moaned after that one touch.

"OhmyGod!" he whined when the dog licked him again, yipping happily when Kurt became hard in an instant.

"Yeah, yeah, you're brilliant…just, do that again," Kurt muttered, reaching between his legs to grab at the scruff of the dog's neck. "Just…keep doing that before I start thinking about this too much."

The dog snuffled in a way that sounded like Sebastian chuckling, but he went back to licking flat stripes from Kurt's puckered entrance, over his balls, all the way up his cock. Kurt shivered with each pass, clawing at the pillow beneath his head.

"Oh God, Sebastian!" Kurt cried, arching his back. The dog's tongue wound around Kurt's shaft, lapping and caressing while Kurt moaned shamelessly, his hands grabbing roughly at the scruff of the dog's neck.

"Yes…yes….yes…" Kurt chanted, feeling his hips shudder, his whole body building with heat, successfully pushing aside the revulsion of having oral sex with a dog. Kurt was close to cumming, and beneath his hands he felt the dog's silky fur change into smooth, human skin; the tongue around his cock becoming smaller and the mouth that circled him wetter. Sebastian took Kurt into his mouth, his human mouth, and swallowed around him, growling with what was left of the animal in him. Kurt bucked and cursed and came down Sebastian's throat, threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair and tugging hard.

"Oh God…oh God…" Kurt continued to moan as he came down from his high, still with Sebastian's mouth completely engulfing his rapidly softening cock. Sebastian chuckled a bit as Kurt disentangled his fingers from his boyfriend's hair.

"Did you like that, gorgeous?" Sebastian asked, crawling up Kurt's body to talk to him for the first time all afternoon.

"Yeah," Kurt panted, letting Sebastian claim his lips, tasting himself on Sebastian's tongue. "What made you change back?"

"I…may have gotten a little jealous," Sebastian admitted, kissing Kurt again and again until he was nearly breathless. "I like that, but you're mine. No one else gets to have you. Not even my dog."

"So, does that mean we're not going to do that again?" Kurt asked, sounding and feeling oddly disappointed.

"I didn't say that," Sebastian said, tracing down his cheek with gentle fingertips.

"So what did you want to do now?" Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him tight.

"Well, I was kind of hoping it was my turn to get licked," Sebastian whined into Kurt's ear.

"But I'm not a dog," Kurt said. "I might not be as good as you."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, pinching Kurt's chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"I think your pretty little mouth will do just fine," Sebastian said, pecking a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and pushing him by his shoulders down his body.


	3. Don't Mess With My Dog

**A/N:** _Kurt taking Sebastian on a walk and what happens when an overbearing man starts flirting with Kurt and won't take no for an answer. Kind of campy, kind of cute and fluffy._

"When we get home, we'll take a long, hot shower," Kurt said, teeth chattering. He wraps one arm around his torso, his whole body shivering against the cold within his wool coat. "And I'll make us some nice, hot soup."

Sebastian, trotting along quickly alongside his master (since that was what Sebastian considered Kurt when he was with him in his dog form) looked back at Kurt with sympathetic green eyes, snuffling in the cold air in response.

Kurt stopped and stooped down, letting the Rhodesian crowd up against him, nuzzling against his neck.

"Thank you for coming out on a walk with me, though," Kurt whispered against the dog's neck. "Next time I'll listen when you tell me it's too freakin' cold."

"That's a beautiful dog you've got there," a deep, flirty voice spoke down to Kurt where he knelt, wrapped up in affectionate licks and yips from his gorgeous boyfriend in the form of a Rhodesian Ridgeback. Kurt didn't respond right away, too caught up in Sebastian's warm breath against his cheek until the man cleared his throat, obnoxiously commanding Kurt's attention. Kurt looked up, eyes meeting the dark gaze of a tall, muscular man staring at him with an amused half-smile on his lips – a condescending amused half-smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said, scratching Sebastian one last time behind the ears before standing again. "He's one of a kind."

"He's a Rhodesian," the man scoffed, "they're not rare. I've trained over a dozen of them in my lifetime. But its owner, I must say," he said with a long, leering look down Kurt's body, "is exceptional."

Kurt ignored the compliment, glancing down at Sebastian who looked back up at him, doing the dog equivalent of rolling his eyes.

"Though I must admit he has unique eyes for a Rhodesian." The man sounded baffled. He stared at Sebastian, scrutinizing the dog that stood protectively by Kurt's side. "Well, he can't be a pure-blooded Rhodesian then," the man concluded with an annoying, superior tut.

"Excuse me, sir," Kurt said, pulling himself to his full height, which he was happy to see was an inch taller than the ignoramus in front of him, "my dog happens to come from a royal bloodline."

"Huh, I'd like to see his papers," the man challenged.

Kurt shook his head.

"Good for you," Kurt said, "but if you don't mind we have somewhere we need to be."

Kurt moved to the side to walk around the man, but he sidestepped back in front of them. Sebastian stepped in front of Kurt and growled low, his hackles bristling.

"My name is Cyrus, by the way," the man said, ignoring Sebastian's obvious warning and extending a hand for Kurt to take.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kurt warned in a dangerous tone, keeping both hands locked on Sebastian's leash. "My dog's not exactly tame, and he doesn't like men."

"Then you should muzzle him in public."

"I don't have to," Kurt spoke through clenched teeth, "because nobody usually bothers us."

"Or you know what? You should bring him by my studio. We can train that right out of him." Cyrus glared into Sebastian's eyes, almost daring the threatening dog to attack him.

"I don't want to train it out of him," Kurt countered, tugging back gently on the leash and taking a step back, Sebastian following suit, his eyes never leaving Cyrus's face.

"Oh, so you're one of those types, huh?" Cyrus said, advancing regardless of how many times Kurt stepped away.

"What type?" he sneered, not particularly interested in Cyrus's opinion, but eager to find a way around him. Every time Kurt stepped to the left or right, Cyrus blocked his way, and as much as he would love to see Sebastian rip this guy apart, he didn't want to deal with the repercussions of being reported to animal control.

"The type that can't manage a relationship with a _real_ man, so you buy a dog and treat it like…what? Your child or your husband?" Cyrus narrowed his eyes and looked at the way Kurt stood with the dog wedged between them. "I'm guessing husband." Cyrus winked suggestively, and Kurt suddenly felt dirty at the implication…an implication that was right on the money as it turned out.

"Look," Kurt said firmly, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this conversation is over." Kurt stepped back and to the side but Cyrus slipped in front of him again. Kurt's face flushed red. "I'm warning you, if you don't leave us alone I'll…"

"You'll what?" Cyrus drawled, leaning over Sebastian again to talk into Kurt's ear. "Sic your dog on me? If that dog even thinks about touching me, I'll have him impounded so fast…"

A familiar trickling sound caught Kurt's attention, and he laughed even before Cyrus leapt away.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Cyrus yelled, hopping away on one foot. Kurt could plainly see the dark, wet stain spreading up the man's pant leg and his soaked, once white sock, stained a dingy yellow.

"I warned you," Kurt said. "You were blocking our way and he really had to go."

Sebastian didn't wait another second. He took off, pulling Kurt along behind him, his lowered tail twitching to the left in anger. Sebastian dragged Kurt through a puddle, nearly ruining his suede shoes, but for once Kurt could care less. Sebastian was heading straight for their loft and Kurt knew what would happen the second they got there.

Kurt barely slid the door shut and the dog was on him, standing up on his hind legs and pinning Kurt against the wall, muzzle transforming quickly into human lips and tongue, deliciously chill and still smelling of the cold New York air while the rest of Sebastian's body changed, auburn fur morphing back into human skin in a wave down Sebastian's back. This was the part of Sebastian's transformation Kurt loved most; that within the body of the beautiful dog was his even more beautiful, _naked _boyfriend, hot and ready whenever Kurt wanted him.

"God," Sebastian moaned, his lips blazing a trail of fiery kisses down Kurt's neck, his arms winding around his trim waist, hands sliding into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans, "what an ass."

"Are you talking about mine?" Kurt giggled past a moan. "Or are you talking about Cyrus?"

"Kurt," Sebastian scolded without looking up from the bruise he was sucking into the skin over Kurt's collarbone, "don't talk about it. I don't want to lose my hard-on."

"Did you have to pee on him, though?" Kurt chuckled.

"Next time I see him I'm going to bite him, impound or no," Sebastian said, rolling his hips against Kurt's body and undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"I'll bite him myself," Kurt moaned, turning his neck so Sebastian could mark the other side. "Nobody messes with my dog."


	4. The Perks of Not Living Alone

**A/N:Kurt comes home to a rare empty loft, and reflects on how amazing his life has been since he not only got a boyfriend, but a canine companion.**

**Written for the kurtoberfest prompt "Freebie Day" in which I chose "shapeshifter".**

"Sebastian! Sebastian, I'm home," Kurt announces as he walks through the sliding door to his loft. Kurt never did like coming home to an empty place, which is why living with a man who mostly works from home has been such a blessing.

"Sebastian? Sebastian…are you there? Here, Sebastian!" Kurt follows up with a few quick slaps on his thigh and a whistle just in case it's Sebastian's Rhodesian that's planning on greeting him and not the human man himself.

But there's no response to Kurt's calls. He stands inside the doorway and waits, listening for any sound, but there's nothing – not a sniffle, not a breath. Kurt sighs. Sebastian doesn't work away from the loft often, but when he does, Kurt hates it. The loft feels so much bigger when Sebastian isn't there, dimmer and lonely. Even when Sebastian putters around in his dog form, lies on the couch to watch TV, or follows behind Kurt, the _click-click-click_ of his nails on the wood floor trailing wherever Kurt goes is a tremendous comfort.

After Kurt and Blaine broke up and Blaine moved out, the loft felt empty. Without Blaine's voice, the sounds of him doing _whatever_ in another room, or his just plain presence, Kurt began to understand what people meant when they said the neighborhood he lived in wasn't "the best". He _thought_ he knew that, but he never realized the courage he gained facing it knowing there was someone waiting for him to return home, someone who had his back. It was a safety net he didn't know he'd miss so much until it was gone, and he kind of hated that that net had been Blaine. There were times when he was on the fence about inviting Blaine over for the night simply to have another body there, when he regretted not asking him to stay on just as a roommate.

Finding Sebastian had been more than a blessing; it had been an answer to prayers he didn't want to admit saying. When he saw the red dog rummaging through the trash in the alley behind his loft and brought him in from the cold, Kurt never imagined that he had stumbled across anything more than a mutt that he'd have to take to the pound. But after a bath, some dinner, and a night curled up together on the sofa, he knew he had made (as the campy Pedigree food commercials often say) a friend for life.

Three weeks later, when he discovered that the dog was actually a man…well, there was a lot of screaming and cursing, especially considering the amount of times Kurt had changed in front of him as he got ready for work, the times the dog had hung out in the bathroom while Kurt took a shower, and the three…or maybe five…or maybe a dozen times Kurt had masturbated on his bed without noticing until afterwards that the dog was lying on the floor in the bedroom or lingering outside the door.

But, remarkably, believing Sebastian's story wasn't as difficult as Kurt thought it would be.

And falling in love with the man wasn't any harder than falling in love with the animal inside. In fact, since Kurt had already become enamored by the gorgeous Rhodesian with the soulful green eyes, falling in love with Sebastian was the easiest thing he'd ever done.

Considering how many times Kurt had walked Sebastian as a dog and cleaned up after him, that was saying a _lot_.

After Sebastian revealed his secret, he didn't turn into his dog form too often. He didn't know how comfortable Kurt would be seeing the dog ambling around, knowing it was Sebastian. But Kurt began to miss it. He loves Sebastian in any form, and Sebastian happens to be comfortable as a dog. Kurt has always been a cat person, but he warmed up to Sebastian's Rhodesian because, at heart, the beautiful dog stalking his loft was very much Sebastian.

Besides, inside the body of the dog exists the naked body of the man, who can change form at any time. That, in itself, is _exciting_.

Kurt strips off his clothes and climbs into bed. The sheets are cold, which Kurt used to enjoy, but now it emphasizes the fact that Sebastian isn't there. Kurt would stay up and wait, but it's already after ten o'clock, and Kurt has an early morning. He doesn't want to go to bed alone, but he's going to have to. He sends Sebastian a quick text message, puts his head on the pillow, and before a response text comes in, he falls asleep.

At some point between completely comatose and hanging on to slightly awake, Kurt feels the bed tremble, hears the covers shift. A second later, he becomes warmer, a heat pressed against his bare skin him beneath his blanket that fills him with a unique sense of being protected…and loved. He reaches hands for it, wrapping his arms around the soft, muscular body snuggling up to him.

Kurt smiles. Sleeping beside Blaine never felt this good.

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Kurt mutters, sighing as the promise of a more comfortable, restful sleep takes him under, sealed with a dry lick up his neck and the press of a cold, wet nose underneath his chin.


End file.
